As a test carrier on which a semiconductor chip in a bare chip state is temporarily mounted, a test carrier has been known in which a semiconductor chip in a bare chip state is interposed between a contact sheet and a case. The contact sheet includes a conductive contact pad and a conductive wiring pattern which are formed on a film. The conductive contact pad is formed so as to correspond to an electrode pattern of the chip. The conductive wiring pattern is connected to the contact pad and is used for contact with an external test device (for example, see Patent Document 1).